Tea With Aoshi
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: AM one shot. What actually happens when Misao brings Aoshi tea? uhh waffy


Tea With Aoshi

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'...'_-signals thoughts 

Just an idea I had last night, so I stayed up to write it. It's just a cute, waffy lil one shot. took me about an hour and a half, because my sister kept interrupting me! Enjoy!

------

Misao silently walked towards the temple, tray in hand. Today was the two year anniversary of Aoshi's homecoming and the three month anniversary of....something else, but extremely special as well. Misao wanted to surprise Aoshi with a special tea.

She stopped at the shoji and put the tray down to slide open the door. Trying to open the door while holding the tray would only her trouble. She didn't want something bad to happen. Again.

--Flashback--

Misao balanced the tray on one arm and attempted to open the shoji with the other. It opened about five centimeters before the tray started to tip to one side.

"Chikuso" Misao swore under her breath and scrambled to keep the tea from falling.

Meanwhile, Aoshi heard scuffling outside and went to see what problem Misao had gotten into, yet again. He slid open the shoji all the way when...

When Misao pushed the tray up into the air and tried to catch it as it went down. Unfortunately, she pushed the tray in a 45 degree angle instead of straight up, which resulted in hitting Aoshi square on the head, breaking the pot, and drenching him in green tea.

"Eep! Aoshi-sama! Gomen nasai!!" Misao ran over to him and tried to clean off the bits of the broken pottery on Aoshi.

He grabbed her wrist, preventing anymore action. "It's alright. I'll just go back to the Aoiya and..." he paused briefly, looking at Misao, "clean up." He walked away leaving a flustered Misao to clean up the broken pieces. 

--End Flashback--

Misao cringed at the memory. Even though it happened over a year ago, she still wasn't sure if Aoshi was mad at her or not. Misao sighed. He was so unbearable back then! Aoshi was really opening up since _then_. Since then, even if she tried not to show it on someone's wishes, Misao was simply ecstatic.

Misao slid open the shoji. "Konnichiwa, Aoshi-sama!" she greeted him with a jubilant smile and genuinely cheery voice. He looked up and nodded briefly to acknowledge her presence.

She placed the tray in front of him and turned to close the shoji. Misao took the pot and poured two cups of tea, one for Aoshi and one for herself. She handed him a cup and took a sip of her tea.

She watched him take a sip. "Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"Aa. It is different," he paused to look Misao directly in the eye. "sweeter perhaps."

Misao blushed a pale shade of pink. "I thought I would bring a special kind, since it's ou-I mean- your anniversary and all. It's jasmine tea."

Misao asked herself if the only reason she learned the tea ceremony was the bring tea to Aoshi. _'Yes'_ she giggled silently. Misao probably would have preformed the entire tea ceremony everyday, just to be in the presence of 'her Aoshi-sama'. Being with Aoshi for hours would have entertained her to no end, but, alas, she had Oniwanbanshuu business to attend to and did not have time like that spare everyday.

The two sat in a companionable silence for a while before Misao spoke up. "Aoshi-sama? Will you being home for dinner tonight?"

"Iie, not tonight, maybe tomorrow night."

"I see." Misao paused for a moment. "I will bring you some rice balls and miso soup. Although, I don't know why you would want to be cooped up here all day."

"I like solitude." Aoshi replied.

"You don't like being with me?" Misao asked, half teasingly.

"No, I don't." he answered. Misao gasped, but then saw the corner of his lips turn slightly upwards.

"Aoshi-sama!" she slapped his arm playfully. "That was not very nice!"

"I do enjoy your company" he told her softly.

Misao smiled at his comment. "So do I" she whispered. She gathered up the teacups and put them on the tray. "You know how I feel about you." she said.

"And you, I" he replied.

"Hai, I do." she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I won't tell anyone, just like you asked." she said after breaking contact. She turned to leave. "I will be seeing you later tonight."

As she left, she heard Aoshi respond. "And I will be seeing you, Misao-mine"

------

A/N: so waffy! but I just love it! I know I probably should have been working on my other stories, but I loved the idea so I wrote it out. What do you think? 

Notes

1) Tea ceremonies can take hours and hours to preform. It's basically the full tea presentation with a meal. You're actually not supposed to talk or anything during the ceremony, but Misao doesn't really care.

And if anyone was wondering. The three month anniversary was Misao and Aoshi telling each other of their feelings. But Aoshi being Aoshi didn't want everyone to know, they agreed to keep it quiet.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
